Booth i Bones, czyli czego fani nie widzą
by charlotte1989
Summary: Booth zaczął czytać fanfiction. Bones przeżywa załamanie i Seeley postanawia podzielić się z nią interesującym opowiadaniem.


**Booth i Bones – czyli czego fani nie widzą...**

No dobra, nawet ciekawy pomysł, nie powiem... Z pewnością lepszy niż moja chwilowa amnezja. Matko, a miało być tak pięknie... Ja się budzę, Bones się cieszy, mamy dziecko i gitara. A tu – nada. Nic tylko skoczyć z mostu, chociaż wtedy to byłoby samobójstwo, a ja jako katolik nie mogę zrobić takiej rzeczy. Nawet zabić mi się nie wolno, i weź tu decyduj o sobie.

Ale niektórzy autorzy opowiadań o mnie i Bones mają niezłe pomysły. Na przykład taka Charlotte... Chwila, gdzie ja mam jej fanfiction?

szuka w stercie papierów

Nawet je sobie wydrukowałem... O, jest! No więc, opowiadanie nosi tytuł _Przepraszam_ i jest tam taka scena, w której ja wychodzę ze szpitala (przyjąłem kulkę przeznaczoną dla Bones, żeby nie było, że oberwałem od pierwszego lepszego chłystka z ulicy, trzeba trzymać poziom). Ale wracając do tego wyjścia... potem ja proszę Tempe żeby nie uciekała przede mną i uczuciem, którym ją darzę, a ona na to daje mi list, który napisała wtedy kiedy była wraz z Hodginsem zakopana żywcem. Oczywiście w tym liście przyznaje się, że mnie kocha. No i ja się cieszę, ona też i żyjemy długo i szczęśliwie.

No! I coś takiego powinno się znaleźć w scenariuszu, a nie jakaś amnezja. A swoją drogą to jestem ciekaw gdzie jest ten list? Do tej pory nie został ujawniony... Hmmm... Muszę się spytać Hansona, może wreszcie ruszy tą swoją mózgownicą i napisze taki scenariusz, który sprawi że widzą zaprze dech w piersi. O mamusi, jak ja bym chciał to zobaczyć...

marzy

- Booth! - Ocho, słyszę Bones, ciekawe co też sprowadza ją w skromne progi mojego małego (Hart słyszysz? MAŁEGO!) biura.

- Tu jestem! - odpowiadam wynurzając się z zza biurka w momencie kiedy moja partnerka przekracza próg mojego gabinetu.

- Czemu się schowałeś?

- Szukałem czegoś.

- Na podłodze?

- W szufladach.

- A nie mogłeś tego robić siedząc na fotelu?

- Tak mi było wygodniej. A ty przyszłaś bo troszczysz się o moją wygodę?

- Nie. Przyniosłam scenariusz do pierwszego odcinka piątego sezonu.

- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Bones!

- Nie rozumiem twojej irytacji.

- Ja się nie irytuję.

- Wcale.

- Coś sugerujesz? - Spojrzałem na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Nic.

- To dobrze. Mogę zobaczyć?

- Co takiego?

- Scenariusz, Bones. A co innego? - pytam. - No chyba, że masz mi coś innego do pokazania? - Spoglądam na nią spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Nie mam i nie wiem o co ci chodzi, że tak dziwnie na mnie patrzysz – odparła moja partnerka podając mi skrypt. - Wiesz co się wydarzy?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, skoro jeszcze nie przeczytałem scenariusza – odparłem i pogrążyłem się w lekturze. Kątem oka obserwowałem jak Tempe chodzi po gabinecie i co jakiś czas zerka w moją stronę, jakby na coś czekała. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. - No dobra, powiesz o co chodzi?

- I do not know what that means. – I znowu się zaczyna.

- Widzę, że coś cię dręczy. Znam cię i nie oszukasz mnie. – Ale poleciałem z tekstem. Normalnie 100% Booth się odezwał.

- No bo... ten scenariusz odkrywa mnie. A raczej odkrywa coś, co było zawarte w czwartym sezonie, ale teraz się to wyjaśniło i przez to wychodzi, że ja wcale nie jestem zimną i pozbawioną uczuć panią antropolog, ale potrafię kochać i sama przed sobą nie chcę się przyznać, że już dawno przekroczyłam linię! - O Jezu! Nie przypuszczałem, że Bones jest zdolna do wypowiedzeniu tylu słów na bezdechu.

- Ale to chyba dobrze, nie?

- Dobrze? A co z moją reputacją?

- Bones, a może wyjaśnisz mi co konkretnie masz na myśli, bo wybacz ale nie umiem czytać w myślach. Nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym Edwardem!

- To normalne, że nie umiesz czyta... Jakim Edwardem?

- Nieważne. – Wolałem nie wchodzić w szczegóły. Skupmy się na ogółach. - Mów, zamieniam się w słuch...

- Nie możesz się zamienić...

- Bones!

- No dobrze już. Nie rozumiem jednak twojej irytacji, w końcu z założenia mam nie mieć pojęcia o zwrotach i powiedzeniach, których używasz. Tak mi powiedział Hart.

- A pal go licho! Dobra już nie mów, że nie można palić licha...

- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru – wcięła mi się w słowo i przeszła do rzeczy. - W czwartym sezonie była taka scena, w której Gordon Gordon rozmawiał ze Sweetsem o nas. No i Gordon powiedział wtedy, że jedno z nas codziennie zmaga się z uczuciem. W domyśle do swojego partnera oczywiście.

- To chyba jasne, Bones – powiedziałem. Zacząłem słuchać jej uważnie. Bardzo rzadko mówiła o uczuciach, a tym razem miała mi coś jeszcze wyjaśnić. Należało być skupionym.

- Właśnie. Sweets zapytał się, które z nas zmaga się z tym, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Ale odpowiedź pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku piątego sezonu!

- Tak? - zainteresowałem się. Robiło się coraz ciekawiej. - No i kto niby się zmagał?

Bones usiadła na fotelu naprzeciw mnie i westchnęła. Nie żeby wcześniej w ogóle nie wzdychała, ale w tym momencie to było tak sugestywne... No dobra, może trochę nadinterpretuję fakty. Ale wracając, usiadła, spuściła głowę i wybąkała:

- Tojasięzmagałam.

- Słucham? Wyraźniej, Bones, weź powstawiaj spację między słowami.

- TO JA SIĘ ZMAGAŁAM! – No! I tak trzeba było od razu. Ale chwila, że co? To przecież ja miałem grać porzuconego, pięknego chłopca. To ja przez cztery sezony robiłem maślane oczy! No to mnie Hart wystawił, oj już ja mu pokarzę!

- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytałem, a mój głos był dziwnie spokojny. Gra aktorska – mistrzostwo świata. Czemu do tej pory nie dostałem Oscara?

- Przeczytałam w scenariuszu.

- A dokładniej, mogłabyś mi to jakoś opisać...

- Chodzi o twój mózg...

- Wybacz, Bones, ale z moją mózgownicą wszystko w porządku – przerwałem jej.

- Dasz mi wyjaśnić? Przecież sam chciałeś, żebym...

- No dobra, już się zamykam.

- Dobrze, no więc... w pierwszym odcinku piątego sezonu będziesz rozmawiał ze Sweetsem na temat wyników badań twoich półkul mózgowych i ośrodków czucia. No i Słodki zauważy, że przed operacją i snem... - Ach ten sen, wszystko takie piękne. Ja i Tempe razem, mamy klub, spodziewamy się dziecka... to znaczy ona się spodziewa, tak... Czy to nie mogło być naprawdę? - ...nie byłeś zakochany, bo ośrodek w twoim mózgu odpowiedzialny za ten stan nie był aktywny. Wszystko się zmieniło po...

- Chwila, chcesz powiedzieć, że zakochałem się w tobie podczas snu?

- Na to wygląda.

- Sranie w banie – powiedziałem i nachyliłem się nad biurkiem.

- Co proszę?

- To jest wierutne kłamstwo, Bones. Przecież od pierwszego sezonu między nami jest chemia, a kiedy na siebie patrzymy to iskry lecą. Nie wspomnę już o pocałunku w trzecim sezonie. To jasne jak słońce, że ciągnie nas do siebie. Ba! Nie tylko ja ci to powiem, ale miliony fanów, którzy to zauważyli i teraz piszą fanfiction o nas.

- Fanfiction?

- Zmyślone losy bohaterów, no wiesz coś w stylu opowiadań – wyjaśniłem. - O, masz tutaj jedno – dodałem i podsunąłem jej _Przepraszam_.

- To o nas?

- No chyba nie o Luku Skywalkerze – zażartowałem.

- Wiem kim był Luke! - uśmiechnęła się Tempe.

- Bardzo dobrze, Bones, idzie ci coraz lepiej – pochwaliłem ją za jej osiągnięcia w dziedzinie popkultury. - No to może zacznij już czytać.

- Jasne.

* * *

><p><em>GODZINĘ  10 ZMARNOWANYCH CHUSTECZEK / 2 ŁYŻKI NERWOSOLU PÓŹNIEJ _

Tempe chyba wciągnęło to opowiadanie, bo od dobrej godziny nie oderwała się od lektury. Czasami tylko albo wzdychała, albo płakała, albo się denerwowała. No cóż, dobry tekst potrafi wzbudzić uczucia. ;P

W końcu Bones odłożyła opowiadanie na biurko.

- No i jak? - zapytałem. Aż mnie korciło, by znać jej opinię.

- Poruszające – odparła i spojrzała na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nic. Czuję tylko niedosyt. Masz może tego więcej?

- Kochana! Tego jest pełno w Internecie – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się pokazując rząd równych i śnieżnobiałych zębów. - Chcesz więcej? To obiecaj mi coś...

- Słucham.

- Na Gwiazdkę, dasz mi taki prezent jaki otrzymałem od ciebie w tym opowiadaniu, dobrze? - Ale ja jestem genialny. No, mistrzowska zagrywka, ale pewnie Bones się nie zgodzi.

- Z dedykacją może być mały problem bo książka jeszcze nie gotowa, ale... co do drugiej części myślę że da się zrobić – odparła a mnie dosłownie wbiło w fotel, bo Tempe rzuciła się na mnie.

Jak ja kocham Charlotte! No i Bones oczywiście.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Opowiadanie pisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych. ;)_


End file.
